


You Were Always On Wyatt's mind

by Lyatttrash



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyatttrash/pseuds/Lyatttrash
Summary: Lucy learns what went down in the bunker during the six weeks she was with Rittenhouse





	You Were Always On Wyatt's mind

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed with parallels in tv shows and Timeless has proved time and time again how good they are at them.

It had been four months since they lost Rufus, three months since they got him back. It had also been four months since Wyatt’s confession. Under any other circumstance she would have been thrilled to hear those words come out of his mouth, but they were just another stab to her heart. She hates that she loves him too, since probably the Alamo if she’s being honest. She didn’t want to love him, god she wished she didn’t love him. Everyone she loved has been taken from her, her sister, her mother, even Rufus for a bit. She had already lost him once, when she thought he died in the explosion. She grieved him for weeks, it was the hardest thing she’s ever had to do, she felt like she was suffocating while simultaniously being stabbed in the stomach. Then the words “Jessica’s alive” had quite literally knocked the wind right out of her, he promised that she hadn’t lost him but not even a week later she did. If she surrendered herself to him only to get burned again she would never be able to recover. After each blow she thinks she’s hit rock bottom but then something else hits sending her further down. “ _We’ve got nowhere to go but down” ha! That’s a laugh._ She didn’t realize how hauntingly true her words were when she spoke them. These days she walked around the bunker in a daze, avoiding talking to everyone unless it was related to the mission. She sat at the table nursing a glass of wine, consumed by her thoughts. Her eyes casually glancing over to where the cause of her heartbreak was laughing and goofing off with Rufus. _At least someone’s happy._ Jiya had been watching Lucy brood for months and saw the aching way Wyatt stared at Lucy when she wasn’t look. This has gone on long enough.   

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Jiya scoffed, pulling up a chair next to her friend.

“Get what?” Lucy responded slightly annoyed, she was sick of people not telling her things.

“Lucy, Wyatt is completely in love with you.” Jiya said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“No he isn’t, Jessica turned out to be Rittenhouse, I’m just his backup plan. His consolation prize. Jessica is who he really loves, he never stopped trying to get her back, he stole a damn time machine and got court marshaled for it!” Lucy said bluntly.

“Wow… ok… I’m really going to have to spell this out for you”, Jiya sighed. “Lucy during those six weeks, even though you weren’t there, you were always on Wyatt’s mind,” Lucy felt her breath hitch, those were the exact words she used to convince Jessica to stay and fight for Wyatt. The sheer irony of it caused a cynical laugh to escape her mouth. Jiya continued, “he moped around this damn bunker like a kicked puppy, we had to remind him to eat and sleep and to even take a shower every once and a while. You ever wonder why that one title under the mirror is cracked, it’s not just because this place is a thousand years old. Wyatt forgot to put the chair in front of the door one day and I walked in right after he punched the wall. He _broke_ a wall title because he was so distraught over losing you Lucy! As the weeks passed he turned into a flight risk so eventually Agent Christopher had to start locking us in from the outside. He stole a grinder right out of Rufus’s hands so he could cut through a foot-thick steel door to get to you. When Christopher gave him an order to stand down he told her to court martial him!” Lucy had tears in her eyes by this point. _He was actually willing to get court marshalled for me?_ “He lost it at anyone who suggested you were dead, when we finally fixed the lifeboat and pinpointed the mothership he refused to let Christopher come with, he said no one was going in that seat except for you. When she tried to protest he just shoved the stairs back at her before growling that they were bringing you home. I honest to god was terrified of him a little bit in that moment. Lucy, I know he made some bad decisions, it was an impossible situation. He may have loved Jessica in the past but don’t think that for one second you aren’t that boy’s entire world.”

Lucy touched a shaky hand to her lips. “I can’t believe he did that”, the words came out at just above a whisper. Without thinking she stood up and calmly walked over to where Rufus was destroying Wyatt in a video game.

“Uh Luce you’re kinda blocking the tv” Wyatt laughed. She didn’t say anything just launched herself into his arms, crashing her lips to his. Her knees landed on either side of his waist, the controller in his hand went tumbling to the floor as his hands flew to her hips.

“Ok... I’m just gunna… yeah” Rufus said awkwardly, quickly making his way towards Jiya and away from where his two best friends were practically mauling each other.

“See he’s her lobster!” Jiya said excitedly as Rufus ushered them down the hall.

Lucy continued her attack on the soldier’s lips, the arms she had over his shoulders were now wrapped tightly around his neck pulling him closer. He bit at her bottom lip and soothed it with his tongue causing her to moan. His grip on her hips slowly started to slip lower, his hands found their way into the back pockets of her jeans. She responded by grinding herself against his obvious arousal, a low groan ripped through his throat.

“We should probably take this somewhere else…” he panted in her ear as he pressed sloppy, open-mouth kisses up and down her neck. Lucy threw her head back to give him more access.

“Technically were uh… coworkers… isn’t this… against the rules… or something”, Lucy could hardly control her breathing.

“I think we’re going to break a few rules”, he whispered as he nipped the skin at the base of her throat.

She breathed something that sounded suspiciously like “ _fuck me_ ”.

“That’s the plan” he smirked as he picked them off the couch, Lucy’s legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. He gave her ass a squeeze and wiggled his eyebrows before taking off down the hall towards his room. Lucy’s shrieks of laughter filled the hallway, it served as a warning for anyone who might come knocking. After the couple had passed, Rufus and Jiya peaked their heads around the corner.

“See what a little meddling can do?” She said, proud of herself.

“Yeah but you’re not the one who has to go on missions with the love birds… walking in on them in 1941 was bad enough, I don’t even want to know what’s going to happen now” he groaned. Jiya just smiled and led him towards their room.

“Oh just let them be happy Rufus they deserve it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration from that one episode of friends with the prom video… I’ve always liked that episode because the last thing ross was expecting was a kiss. And OBVIOUSLY, there’s dialogue from that amazingly wonderful beautiful pool scene that I will never get over until the day I die!


End file.
